Ne crois pas en moi, je ne veux pas me retourner
by Anan'OS
Summary: Après la mort d'Itachi, Sasuke se rend compte que tout est vain. Ses pensées se tournent alors vers Naruto, le seul à l'avoir jamais sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait choisi d'exister. Le seul à lui avoir jamais montré ce que signifie la vie.


Ne crois pas en moi, en Naruto. Ne crois pas en moi.

C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais exigé de toi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'intéresses à moi ?

J'avais besoin de solitude pour devenir ce que je voulais être.

J'avais besoin de haine pour survivre et non pas vivre.

J'avais besoin de mépriser pour me surpasser.

Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'appréciais comme un de tes amis les plus chers. Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as conservé en toi. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu m'abandonner comme moi je t'ai délaissé ? C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Mon unique désir était de souffrir jusqu'à la mort d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Tu as brisé mon rêve de ressortir vainqueur de ce combat : j'imaginais ce moment comme euphorique et triomphal, comme l'aboutissement d'un projet difficile enfin mené à bien. Je me tenais devant son corps agonisant, et je souriais, serein. Enfin en paix parce que j'avais accompli ma tâche.

Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai été content de l'avoir tué malgré les révélations qu'il m'a faites. Parce que j'aurai simplement démarré une nouvelle vie.

Mais toi, tu as commis l'erreur de me rendre heureux, de me faire connaître des sentiments puissants et des émotions bénéfiques. Pendant le temps que j'ai passé avec toi, j'étais véritablement heureux, Naruto. Comme je ne l'avais jamais été, même du vivant de mes parents. L'ombre et la morgue avaient disparu de mon regard. Mes cauchemars se faisaient plus rares.

Pourquoi m'as-tu infligé ça ?

Si tu ne m'avais pas communiqué ton amour de la vie, mon bonheur aurait été de reconstruire mon clan et de découvrir l'existence dont j'aurai été privé. Sans l'intermède de vie véritable que tu m'as offert, j'aurai... eh bien, j'aurai sans aucun doute pu vivre sans me retourner.

Mais tu étais là.

Et alors que mon but est atteint, que mon frère est mort, que l'Akatsuki n'est plus, je suis incapable d'une pensée positive.

Je n'avance pas, je ne fais que me remémorer cette époque et cette vie heureuse que tu n'aurais jamais du me donner l'occasion d'expérimenter. Parce qu'à présent, je me rends compte que je suis passé à côté d'une chose primordiale.

Toi.

Toi et la vie que tu me faisais miroiter.

Toi et l'existence dont je me suis détourné à des fins égoïstes.

Tu sais, avant qu'Orochimaru n'implante en moi les graines de la trahison, j'étais prêt. Prêt à attendre, à progresser vite, mais en restant au village.

En restant à tes côtés.

Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki, et mon pire ennemi à la fois. Notre relation n'a jamais été que paradoxe, de toute façon.

J'ai grandi dans une famille riche qui m'aimait, toi orphelin et complètement seul.

Les autres recherchaient ma présence, les autres repoussaient la tienne.

Je fuyais ces mêmes autres comme la peste, tu leur courrais après comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Et malgré tout, j'ai fini par devenir orphelin à mon tour, et de la pire des façons. C'était l'absence qui faisait crier ton coeur, c'était le manque qui compressait le mien et me réduisait au silence.

On s'observait de loin, on se méprisait mutuellement, mais on se comprenait tout les deux, mieux que personne n'aurait pu nous comprendre, parce qu'au fond, même foncièrement différents, nous étions semblables.

J'étais l'ombre, tu étais la lumière, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse.

Mais on a fini par faire un pas décisif l'un envers l'autre. Tu te souviens quand on s'entraînait à marcher sur des arbres ? Je libérais trop de chakra et toi pas assez. Le fossé creusé entre nous était immense, mais l'équilibre se trouvait au centre de ce fossé, comme un fil invisible. Quand j'ai ravalé ma fierté pour te demander conseil, nous nous sommes rapprochés de ce fil ténu. Puis quand nous sommes arrivés à une entente parfaite au combat, quand nous avons pu nous seconder l'un l'autre sans un mot, nous étions sur ce fil.

C'était le début, le tout début d'une relation étrange.

Tu te souviens aussi du combat à mort qui a suivi, n'est-ce pas ? Contre Haku.

C'était moi qui ait engagé la partie contre lui le premier. J'étais de son niveau. Exactement.

Zabuza prétendait que Haku était un génie, mais en revanche, il ignorait que par le sang qui coulait dans mes veines, j'en étais un aussi. Je ne parle pas forcément du sang des Uchiwa, bien que le Sharingan que j'ai développé en plein combat m'ait ouvert beaucoup de portes. Non, je parle du sang d'un jeune ninja qui connaît sa puissance mais en ignore les limites ; je parle du sang d'un adolescent prêt à tous les sacrifices pour s'en sortir et sauver les siens.

Je parle du sang bouillonnant d'un garçon qui prouve sa valeur.

Tu m'as appris énormément, Naruto.

Et quand, dans la prison de glace, j'ai pris les coups à ta place, je ne pensai plus à Itachi. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, mais cet acte irréfléchi était la preuve que j'ai trouvé en toi quelqu'un de plus important que ne l'était Itachi, ce génie dont je partageais la haine et les gènes.

Un frère.

Tu étais mon frère, mon ami, mon ennemi et plus encore.

Ce jour-là, la lumière que tu avais déversée dans mon existence de gris et de noir a ressurgie au moment crucial. Rends-toi compte, que si j'ai risqué de mourir pour toi, c'est qu'au fond de mon coeur, je vivais les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

J'étais heureux.

Simplement et seulement heureux.

Ca me suffisait, même si, bien sûr, ma rage contre Itachi n'avait pas diminuée. Mais je commençais à échapper au souvenir du massacre, à l'emprise des mots d'Itachi. Je lui désobéissais pour la première fois de ma vie, parce que la haine en moi refluait à chaque seconde que je passais avec toi.

Toi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tu as toujours eu une telle influence sur moi.

Mais j'ai fini par partir.

Tu as bien essayé de me rattraper, et tu as réussi. Tu t'es battu contre moi et tu as perdu. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu.

Je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendu chez moi après mon départ, mais si tu l'as fait, tu as trouvé la photo de l'équipe 7 renversée.

Ce geste était si facile.

Et pourtant, ce fut un des plus éprouvants de ma vie.

Parce que, renoncer à cette photo, c'était renoncer à tout ce que tu m'avais enseigné : le bonheur, la vie, et l'amitié que j'avais pour toi.

C'était renoncer à la lumière que tu m'avais offerte et dont j'avais besoin pour garder la tête hors des ténébres.

J'ai replongé, j'ai effacé la plus belle partie de ma vie, et je m'en suis allé.

Quand on a combattu... il y a eu ce moment, où tu m'as lancé que tu me ramènerais au village, même si tu devais briser chaque os de mon corps.

Mon coeur a fait un bon dans ma poitrine : lorsque moi-même, je me haïssais, il y avait toujours toi pour m'aimer.

Mais j'ai refoulé la lueur d'espoir qui germait, parce que je savais que là où j'allais, l'espoir serait futile. Et puis j'ai attaqué.

Puis, cet instant de grâce où on a perçu chacun l'âme de l'autre. Cette lumière d'énergie blanche qui nous a envahi tout les deux, surgie du plus profond de nos êtres. Cette lumière qui exprimait tant de chose.

Amitié, vie, et tout ce qu'il y avait en nous.

Cette lumière belle et effrayante de puissance qui avait un nom.

Espoir.

Ou peut-être deux.

Amour.

Déterminé à anéantir ce fichu sentiment d'espérance qui persistait, j'ai voulu en finir. Te tuer. Persuadé qu'en t'assassinant, qu'en t'éloignant de moi, il disparaîtrait.

J'aurai du le savoir, je suppose... J'aurai du savoir que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être à mes côtés pour que ce que tu avais distillé en moi agisse.

Je t'ai laissé en arrière, à quelques mètres, incapable de t'achever. C'était bien au-dessus de mes forces. Je pourrais anéantir un pays entier s'il le fallait. Pas toi.

Tu n'es pas un pays, tu n'es pas un être humain, tu es la vie.

Et tu sais quoi, Naruto ?

Quand je repense à tout ça, à mon avenir et au tien, au passé que je ressasse sans pouvoir revenir en arrière, je sais que je suis passé à côté de ma vie. A présent, je ne peux plus revenir à Konoha. Ou je ne veux plus.

Alors, je vais errer pour le restant de mes jours, en espérant te croiser, un de ces jours.

Mais juste de loin, juste t'apercevoir.

Tu as espéré toute ta vie, Naruto, et tu vaincras tous les obstacles. Tu t'es toi même transformé en une flamme d'espoir. Mais ne crois pas que je franchirai un jour les portes de notre ancien village.

Konoha, c'est à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar.

Konoha, c'est toi, mais c'est aussi les assassins de ma famille.

Je garde tout au fond de moi ce que tu m'as enseigné, Naruto.

Je garde l'espoir d'espérer.

Mais ça ne change rien, ne crois pas en moi.

Ne crois pas en moi, je ne veux pas me retourner.


End file.
